C'est comme ça que je t'aime
by Solynn Galaxy
Summary: Oneshot- Depuis quelques temps, la vie de Kyoya n'est pas de tout repos. En effet il doit constamment subir l'amour débordant que lui porte un certain rouquin...Kyoya x Gingka


Hello ! Comme il vaut en avoir trop que pas assez, voici un autre oneshot sur Kyoya et Gingka (ensemble, évidemment ^-^), bonne lecture à tous ! Les non-amateurs de yaoi s'abstenir !

**Titre:**C'est comme ça que je t'aime

**Résumé:**Depuis quelque temps, la vie de Kyoya n'est pas de tout repos. En effet il doit constamment subir l'amour débordant que lui porte un certain rouquin...

**Pairing(s):**Kyoya x Gingka

**Disclaimer:**Beyblade Metal Fusion ne m'appartient pas !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyoya était tranquillement assis par terre en train de regarder la télé, non pas que le canapé soit plein mais qu'il avait envie de s'asseoir par terre, c'est comme ça. Lorsque soudain, il sentit quelqu'un l'entourer de ses bras au niveau des épaules et il fut légèrement tiré en arrière.

«Kyoya ~ ^-^ »

Bien évidemment, il reconnut tout de suite qui c'était, à la petite voix trop mignonne qui l'appelait.

«...Gingka, tu pourrais me lâcher ?

-Mais je veux être avec toi Kyoya-kun ~

-Gingka, je suis occupé, là, je n'ai pas le temps de te faire des câlins.

-Mais Yoyo...s'te plaît *-* ? »

Kyoya soupira.

Depuis qu'il était en couple avec Gingka, celui-ci n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'être le plus souvent possible avec lui et lui faire tout plein de bisous/câlins et autres trucs romantiques. Particulièrement ces temps-ci, Gingka devait être en manque, ou quelque chose du genre. En plus, il s'était récolté un tas de surnoms affectueux mais parfois débiles.

Quand il marchait dans la rue, Kyoya avait aussi de grande chances d'être collé par Gingka qui lui prenait la main ou qui se contentait parfois de le suivre en souriant comme un idiot. Il ne pouvait même plus aller quelque part tout seul tranquillement. Enfin, aujourd'hui, Gingka n'était pas avec lui, il avait de la chance.

«KYOYAAAAA :D ! »

...Ou pas. Á peine le vert avait-il lever la tête à l'écoute du cri qu'il fut assailli par un rouquin qui lui sauta dessus en le serrant dans ses bras, tout content de le voir. D'ailleurs, il avait tellement de force dans son élan qu'il renversa Kyoya.

«Oh mon Kyoya d'amour, je t'ai cherché partout tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Gingka, fit le vert par terre, tu pourrais pas t'enlever de moi que je puisse me relever ?

-Je peux pas ça fait trop longtemps que je t'ai pas vu Kyoya ~

-Mais on s'est quittés i peine une heure...

-Une heure sans toi c'est comme une éternité pour moi ! »

Kyoya était vraiment gêné. Les sermons romantiques de Gingka lui faisaient plaisir mais en même temps ça l'énervait un peu. Heureusement que la rue était déserte, sinon il aurait été encore plus gêné. D'autant plus que le roux n'avait pas l'air décidé à le lâcher.

Et quand il était assis tout seul quelque part, Gingka ne manquait pas d'aller le câliner, que ce soit de dos, de face ou sur les côtés. Sans doute voulait-il être sûr que Kyoya ne manquât pas d'affection de sa part. D'ailleurs, ces câlins étaient souvent accompagnés de demandes de bisous sur les joues et la bouche, et tout cela avait le don de surprendre et d'agacer quelquefois Kyoya. Une fois, alors qu'il était tranquillement assis sous un arbre pour se reposer, Gingka arriva en criant son nom pas très discrètement.

«KYOYAAAAAA :D ! »

Puis il se précipita vers lui en lui faisant un énorme câlin d'amour, avant de s'accrocher à son T-shirt et de lui demander avec un grand sourire:

«Tu m'embrasses Kyoya :) ?

-...Gingka...

-S'te plaît Kyoya-kun *-* »

Et comme souvent, le vert n'avait pas le cœur à refuser un baiser à son chéri, alors il l'embrassa doucement pendant quelques instants. Gingka afficha ensuite un immense sourire idiot puis se blottit dans ses bras amoureusement. Kyoya n'eut alors pas d'autre choix que de faire de même. C'est sûr qu'avec tout ça, il ne risquait pas d'être en manque d'affection.

Jusqu'ici, Kyoya avait plutôt bien réussi à supporter l'amour envahissant de Gingka. Mais aujourd'hui, ce fut la fois de trop. Voulant être enfin un peu seul, Kyoya avait décidé de sortir pour pouvoir se détendre un peu. Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte lorsque soudain...

«KYOYA ! »

Vous aurez deviné, Gingka s'était précipité vers son chéri. Il lui fit un gros câlin amoureusement, puis il lui prit la main.

«Où est-ce que tu vas Kyoya :) ? demanda le roux.

-Je sors, répondit Kyoya.

-J'veux t'accompagner Kyoya :D !

-Non, j'ai envie d'y aller seul. »

Il avait lâcher la main de Gingka, mais presque immédiatement, le roux lui prit le bras.

«Kyoya, moi aussi je-

-LÂCHE-MOI ! » s'écria soudainement Kyoya.

Le vert se dégagea de l'emprise du roux et le regarda dans les yeux, la voix et le regard pleins de colère. Gingka, effrayé par la réaction plutôt violente de son chéri, recula.

«J'EN AI MARRE ! TU ME COLLES SANS ARRÊT TOUTE LA JOURNÉE SANS ME LAISSER UN SEUL INSTANT TRANQUILLE !

-...Mais Kyoya-kun...

-ET ARRÊTE AVEC TES SURNOMS DÉBILES, ÇA M'ÉNERVE ! MAINTENANT, FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! T'AS COMPRIS ?! »

Gingka, toujours effrayé, recula encore, et devant le regard noir que lui lançait le vert, baissa la tête, contenant des envies de pleurer.

«...Bien, Kyoya... » fit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Énervé, Kyoya ne jeta même pas un mot ou un regard au roux, et sortit en claquant la porte, et se mit à mit à marcher vite pour se calmer. Gare à ceux qui se trouvaient sur sa route. D'ailleurs, la tête de «lion en furie » qu'il avait dissuadait tout le monde de s'approcher. Après avoir marché un peu, il arriva vers les rives, et décida d'aller s'y reposer. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe verte, et souffla, profitant enfin d'un peu de calme selon lui bien mérité.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Environ une demie-heure plus tard, Kyoya était toujours allongé, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il n'avait pas été aussi longtemps au calme depuis bien longtemps, et il en profitait au maximum. Gingka n'étant toujours pas venu le déranger, le vert en conclut que ce dernier ne le cherchait pas, donc qu'il ne risquait pas de venir l'étouffer avec un de ses câlins. Tout de même, qu'est-ce que c'était calme sans lui...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà maintenant une heure que Kyoya était allongé sur l'herbe. Il soupirait en regardant le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages. Là, c'était vraiment trop calme à son goût. Pas une voix humaine, à peine quelques bruits de voitures et chants d'oiseaux. Kyoya s'ennuyait vraiment beaucoup. Gingka n'était toujours pas venu à sa rencontre, et ça l'étonnait. Il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. Il lui rarement autant de temps de répit. D'autant plus que cet endroit près de la rive était un coin où le roux aimait beaucoup aller lui pour s'allonger dans l'herbe et se regarder en souriant main dans la main. Kyoya se sentait bien, mais il regrettait vraiment l'absence du roux pour profiter de ce moment de détente.

_'Gingka me manque...'_

Le vert repensa alors à ce qu'il lui avait dit. D'accord, il était très énervé et voulait être au calme, mais en même temps, il lui avait fait peur, et ça l'avait sûrement rendu très triste. Kyoya se sentit coupable de lui avoir crié dessus alors qu'il voulait simplement être avec lui...Et puis, ça commençait à vraiment lui manquer, les câlins et les bisous...Il se leva et décida de rentrer chez Madoka, convaincu que Gingka y était toujours, vu qu'il n'était pas venu à sa rencontre...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Effectivement, Kyoya avait vu juste. Les chaussures de Gingka étaient toujours sur le palier, signe qu'il était à l'intérieur.

«...Gingka ? »

Kyoya vit qu'il n'était pas dans le salon. Il vérifia les autres pièces, mais Gingka ne s'y trouvait pas. Alors le vert alla voir en haut. Il se douta que le roux était dans sa chambre; d'ailleurs, quand il s'arrêta devant, il entendit un léger bruit. Il tendit l'oreille, et comprit que c'était des pleurs. Kyoya ouvrit doucement la porte, et découvrit Gingka assis sur son lit. Il avait un regard incroyablement triste, et ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir autant pleuré – d'ailleurs, il pleurait toujours. Cette vision du roux que Kyoya avait peu l'habitude de voir lui serra le cœur.

_'Gingka...'_

Le vert s'avança et s'assit sur le lit en face de son chéri. Gingka avait vu qu'il était là, mais n'avait pas réagi. Kyoya tendit alors le bras et toucha sa joue mouillée par les larmes. Gingka releva doucement la tête et son regard triste croisa le regard coupable de Kyoya.

«...Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le roux d'une petite voix.

-...Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que je sois avec toi ? »

Gingka posa sa main sur celle de Kyoya et l'enleva de sa joue.

«...Je-je croyais que...snif...tu en avais marre que je...je te colles...snif...tout le temps...et-et que tu voulais être...snif...seul... »

Le vert n'allait pas nier ce que lui disait le roux, c'était la vérité. Il prit alors ses deux mains et les serra dans les siennes.

«...C'est vrai. J'en avais assez que tu me colles toute la journée. Alors je suis allé quelque part où c'était calme.

-...Pourquoi...snif...tu n'y est pas resté ? demanda Gingka.

-...Parce que c'était trop calme, répondit le vert. Au début, ça me reposait, mais ça m'ennuyait à la fin. Et puis...tu n'étais pas là...

-Je...snif...je croyais que tu voulais être tranquille...

-...C'était pas vraiment ça. Je voulais être au calme, mais tu me manquait...toi, et tes manies...Ça me manquait, tes surnoms débiles et affectueux, tes câlins à répétition et tes baisers partout sur les joues, et surtout, ton sourire idiot et chaleureux que tu me lances quand tu es content... »

Gingka releva la tête, s'arrêtant net de pleurer.

«...Ça...ça te manquait ? fit-il étonné.

-Oui, beaucoup...Gingka, je me rend compte que je ne peux pas me passer de tes mimiques un peu débiles mais qui me réchauffent le cœur...je ne peux pas me passer de toi... »

Kyoya étreinta alors doucement Gingka, qui fut un peu surpris.

«Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré et de t'avoir rendu aussi triste...tu te souviens, le jour où je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, je m'étais promis de ne plus te faire pleurer...Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, pardon Gingka... »

Il s'arrêta de parler un instant, puis reprit:

«Tu sais, ce que je voulais que tu comprennes, c'est que moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité, d'être un peu seul de temps en temps...alors ce que je te demande juste, c'est de me coller un peu moins souvent...

-...Je peux...je peux essayer de changer si tu veux Kyoya...

-Non. Je ne veux pas que tu changes. J'ai besoin de toi comme tu es, de t'avoir comme tu es à mes côtés...Après tout, qu'importe que tu me câline et que tu m'embrasses sans arrêt, ou que tu m'appelle par des surnoms débiles ou que tu me des sourires idiots, parce que j'ai besoin d'affection... »

Kyoya s'enleva de Gingka et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis après un court baiser, il ajouta:

«Et parce que c'est comme ça que je t'aime.

-...Kyoya...KYOYA-KUUUUN ;-; ! »

Gingka se jeta en sanglotant bruyamment dans les bras du vert en le serrant aussi fort qu'il put, puis il releva la tête et déclara avec un grand sourire idiot:

«Moi aussi, je t'aime beaucoup Kyoya-kun :D ! »

Gingka lui colla soudainement un baiser sur la bouche avant de le câliner avec amour. Kyoya eut un sourire, et passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'étreindre à son tour.

Toujours souriant et adorable, un peu puéril et idiot sur les bords, débordant d'amour et d'affection, c'était comme ça que Kyoya aimait Gingka. Comme ça et pas autrement. Comme ça, tout simplement.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Terminé ! Dîtes-moi si ça vous a plu, reviewez please :) !

Oh, et juste un petit bonus...

«...Kyoya ?

-Oui ?

-J'veux un bisou :D s'te plaît *-* »

Gingka avança sa tête et ferma les yeux, attendant que Kyoya l'embrasse. Lorsque soudain, il sentit quelque chose passer sur son cou.

«EEEEEEEH ! »

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux, et vit que Kyoya était en train de lui lécher le cou.

«Kyoya...

-Quoi ?...Tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-...N-Non, mais-

-Alors je continue~

-...Kyoyaaaa...»

_'J'adore quand il prononce mon nom comme ça ~'_

Kyoya continua ainsi de le «chatouiller» dans le cou pendant un bon moment, ce qui fit beaucoup rougir et gémir Gingka...


End file.
